The Zombie Pigman Named Dairax meets the yogscast
by Dairax The Lumberjack
Summary: When Dairax Travels The Tekkit Zones He Meets Two Members of the yogscast rythain and zoey HE Makes Good Friends With them but later finds that he is the key to a long forgoten secret will change pov from dai ryth zoe etc
1. Chapter 1

Dairax the blonde haired zombie pigman hybrid Had Been Exploring for days and was bleeding he thought "those dammed creepers sneeking up on me"He Had Found A Huge Hole In The Ground And Thought That Was Defintly Not A Creeper he found pieces of marble and basalt everywhere and he drew his golden sword "better Be careful" he thought there was sounds in the distance so he head into the trees to make shelter for the night.  
The next day he woke up and started wandering for miles and found a dessert where there were alot of endermen so he tried sneaking past them but failed the next thing he knew he was being assualted by them and he won the battle but was seriously injured. He kept wandering and saw a hill of sand so he started climbing up it he fell and hit the ground with a crunch.

The next day he woke up in a strange building with doctors standing over him and he asked "where am i?"  
and the villagers said "in a village called sickbay" then the other doctor said "you fell a pretty long distance did that hurt?" he said "i just heard a crunch then i blacked out" he said the doctor then replied by saying "your lucky that dino found you otherwise you would be dead you should get some rest" Dairax Then Drifted off sleep.  



	2. The zombie pigman Chapter 2

Pov zoey) She Walked Into the hospital to get cables and was horrified at what she saw she saw a zombie pigman hybrid that had hair that was long blonde and and his hair was full of dirt  
she wondered who this was and what did this to him. Dairax POV) He Woke up later to see a redheaded girl a mage and a dinosaur standing over him they asked what happened to him and what was his name  
he said "my name is dairax and i was kidnapped by a scientist many years ago he used me as his lab rat and he fused me with a zobie pigman i tried to escape but he shot me with a mining laser  
After that i started to travel the world two days ago i was attacked by endermen" he swore he heard the mage say "damn endermen" he then asked where his things were and she said in that chest  
so he pulled out his golden sword it had a red enchanted glow and his suit of thaumatic armor and puit it on the wizard asked "where did you get that"  
he the replied with "my father was a mage and he built it for him"  
rythain then asked do you know mutch magic he said "not mutch just basic stuff"  
Zoey then said "you can live with us if you want" and he said  
"sure thanks"  
They Then Walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3 blackrock village

_**Authors Note As From Now I'm Accepting OCS! They Will Be Something thats coming up**_

_**Now Onto The**_** Story**AS They Walked Out The Decided To Move On Out OF Sickbay so they started traveling

Rythain POV) Science Did That to Dairax who would do such a thing could it be him? he thought

"hey Dairax what did that scientist look like?" Rythain Said

"He Had Blonde Hair And Wore Goggles on his head he lived in a castle"

_**Insert DUN DUN DUN**_** Here**

"Duncan is Crazier Than we thought" Rythain thought After A While Zoey Suggested that we should make a village

And They All thought it was a good idea Teep even nodded.

So They Decided To Plant The Foundations down and then build the village and they decided to wait for people (_**OCS) to move in**_

_**.**_They needed a name so they Called it Blackrock Village.

And Then Went To Bed.

Rythain Was Going to tell dairax who turned him into a zombie pig man tomorrow.

Rythain POV] Rythain Got Out of his bed because he heard something odd so he looked out of his window

and saw the queen of the end He managed to chase her off but he knew she would be back.

the next morning... Zoey POV] Today im going to build a laser shooting glove! First i put a bit of this then some redstone then this laser and wallah my new

laser shooting glove is done! "vvvv vv vv" agreed Fishton. Dairax Pov] Rythain Yelled "Hey I know who that scientist who changed you is

hes my arch nemesis and is name is duncan he blew our old castle up we have a peace treaty so we wont attack each other but you can...

TO BE CONTINUED.

_**Ok Send In Some OCS and ill put some in blackrock village**_

I Just Like Writing these there quite fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4 The raid

The Next Day The Started Killing creepers for there gunpowder and dug sand up

To Make explosives and then they mined iron and cut trees to make a bomber plane And Made 2 guns for dairax

to raid duncan.

zoey said "why Are we making weapons?"

Dairax said "duncan go boom boom"

zoey then said "just dont let him know we helped you"

Later on dairax tapped fuel from the nearby oil flows

then he fueled his bomber plane

and took off

POV Duncan)"If only that lab rat hadn't gotten away anyway he should be dead by now" he muttered Well working on his thaumcraft area.

"Is that a plane i hear"?

Pov Dairax) time to drop the bomb he then flicked the open bomb bay button

and the bomb dropped on duncans castle gate then duncan came flying out and he said "why are they bombing me?"

he then shot a mining laser at dairax's plane dairax crashed into the window and destroyed his rail gun

and he 360 no scoped duncan's knee and then jumped down and drew his sword and then took off

his helmet and said "prepare to die duncan"

and then duncan said in a scared voice "you"

dairax then rose his sword.

and duncan said "stop im sorry"

Dairax then dropped his sword and said

sorry is not enough sorry can't bring my brother back duncan

so im going to do something to you that will make me happy dairax

then threw duncan into his portable end portal device

and then dairax then said "see ya later shitlord"

and then duncan fell into the abyss

_**This is my first fic so aint really great srry  
**_

_**OC Submission Guide**_

next chapter


	5. OC Guide

OC GUIDE!

1. name and apperance

in blackrock village

example relation ship with heros/ enemys


	6. Chapter 6 The new villager

_**Yay i got an oc so now i can put him in the**_** story**

When Dairax flew back over the village to land he saw a steve on the hill so he landed and told Rythain "we have a new villager"  
He had brown hair and eyes and he wore black clothing he looked like he had a hidden blade when he got down the hill

dairax asked "whats your name?" and he replied with

"i am kt i am 12 years old"

and dairax then said "ill get you a house"

and he said "ok"

so dairax moved him into a house that was made out of basalt and marble.

That night rythain had a vision of the queen of the end hunting dairax but rythain was in the way so he wouldn't be taken or killed

POV zoey) The next day kt walked into her workshop and she asked "how did you get that hidden blade and he said "im not sure i woke up and i think i had amnesia" and she said "ok kt" and she asked what type of job he would like and he said "ill think about it"

_**and thats it for today srry if the chapters short i might post another later.**_

_**anyway if you would like 2 get a oc put into the village just send in a oc using the guide from the previous chapter credit to I love blaze the cat for Kt  
**_


	7. Authors note

_**wont be updating till i get to use the internet again**_

_**srry guys**_


	8. Chapter 8 the jobs

Kt went up to dairax and said "i would like to be a guard and a blacksmith"  
dairax then said "ok we will need to get a miner in here as well one day ill be the lumberjack"  
rythain POV] Rythain looked at the hill to see a dwarf a Guy in a kilt who he knew as ravs and a girl.  
Dairax Pov] "i know the dwarf and the girl just not the kilt guy" he said rythain said "Hew Ravs" and saw teept flicking a lever and kt hiting his sword against an avill outside rythain figured the lever to be what heats the forge but teep was just flicking it for fun he guarded the other side of town to Kt. Dairax then walked up the hill to greet them.  
The dwarves name was snarkus He was one of dairax's old friends and the girl was the girl he loved before duncan Experimented on him her name was lexi. they didn't recognise him because of the change but when he said his name they both said "what happend to you"  
"science happened to me" he replied he then said "snarkus you can be the miner ravs you can be the innkeeper and lexi your a hunter"  
he then showed them to there houses.  
Then he heard a massive roar like from a dragon and then saw the scientist falling from the sky and he said "dammit the dragon kicked him out of the end i thought i got rid of him"  
he knew something about the queen of the end being scared of him.  
The next night when dairax was sleeping the queen of the end spied on him and said "he's one of the only people that can kill me i must do deal with him somehow but i will have to wait till that wizards gone.

THE SECRET IS REVEALED! 


	9. Chapter 9 the twilight forest

Rythain POV] Zoey finaly got her laser shooter ready and said "rythain If i dont have chocolate milk every hour ill die so we need to get cocoa beans"  
and he replied with "nope you do not need it but we can still get cocoa beans"  
so they went into the jungle and found a tomb witch they found a portal in and jumped in and in that dimention rythain didn't fell his magic because there was no vis there they got there cocoa beans The Queen Of The End POV] "that wizards gone now ender men now!" she yelled the endermen grabed dairax and threw him into the end Dairax POV] he didnt know where he was he sensed it was the end and thought with rythain gone he will never know unless the other managed to kill one of the endermen and they have...

SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS SHORT JUST HAD TO MAKE TWO CHAPTERS 


	10. Chapter 11 the awaking

Dairax POV) i was pummeling the bars to smash them down but i thought i better save my energy so i stopped and thought i couldn't fell any vis here so that cant be used there isnt even a bed in this room just cold endstone and an\  
iron door. i waited and hear foot steps so i hid in the corner of the room it was her the queen of the end he tried to make it look like he escaped but it didnt work she said "im not that stupid you know" he thought F*** you and ran to choke her she said "your one of the only people who can kill me but rythain has the only sword that can kill me and only some can kill with it but not rythain hes sutch a fool"...  
Rythain POV) he was shocked to find out that the queen of the end took him but he didn't know why...

TO BE CONTINUED...

SRRY IF SHORT DON'T GET MUTCH TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE 


	11. PAUSED UNTILL I HAZ IDEAS

srry might take awile to finish the next chapter

so till then cya


End file.
